creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Mädchen im Spiegel...
Hallo... Mein Name ist Haku und ich erlebte vor einiger Zeit etwas, was mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinne geht... Es war Abend und ich war gerade dabei, mir die Haare zu föhnen im Badezimmer nach dem Duschen. Als ich fertig war, schaute ich zum Spiegel.. aber es war nicht nur mein Spiegelbild allein im Spiegel zu sehen. Vor mir war ein etwas kleineres Mädchen zu sehen.. Sie hatte schönes braunes Haar, ein weißes Kleid an, ihr Gesicht war ganz blass und als ich länger hinschaute, weinte sie rote Tränen... so rot wie Blut. Bevor sie am Mund waren.. verschwand das Mädchen mit dem leise gesagtem Satz: „''Help me... Someone help me please...“ und war weg. Ich packte meinen Föhn zur Seite, machte das Licht im Badezimmer aus und ging in mein Bett. Doch als ich meine Augen schließen wollte, flüsterte jemand: „''Why did you not help me?´´ Ich schloss schnell meine Augen, mit der Hoffnung das es verschwinden würde. Das tat es auch. Am nächsten Morgen, als ich aufstand, erwartete mich eine böse Überraschung. Mein Schlafzimmer vollgespritzt mit Blut und Eingeweide lagen überall rum, in jedem Raum meiner Wohnung. Ich entschied, die Polizei zu rufen, was ich auch tat. Zehn Minuten später klingelte es an meiner Tür und die Polizei stand vor meiner Wohnungstür, ich ließ sie hinein. Doch die Polizisten meinten, dass hier nichts sei, kein Blut und auch keine Eingeweide und dass ich wahrscheinlich nur eine Halluzination gehabt hätte und gingen wieder. Ich und Halluzinationen?! Niemals und woher auch, ich weiß doch, dass ich kerngesund bin vom Verstand her... oder nicht? Es war wieder Abend, ich stand wieder im Badezimmer, starrte mein Spiegelbild im Spiegel an, doch es passierte nichts. Das kleine Mädchen kam nicht mehr. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich etwas an meinem Spiegelbild und das Licht ging blitzschnell aus und dann wieder an. Diesmal war das Waschbecken, das vor mir war, voll mit Blut und wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine Gestalt hinter mir. Es war wieder das kleine Mädchen, sie nahm meine Hand und führte sie zu meinem Spiegelbild welches sich sofort veränderte. Doch was dann passierte, weiß ich nicht mehr, da ich anscheinend umgekippt bin. Ich wachte in meinem Bett auf und aus meiner Bettseite saß ein Arzt, der mir erklärte, ich sei mit dem Kopf gegen einen stumpfen Gegenstand gestoßen, aber es sei nichts Schlimmes passiert, ihre Nachbarin hat den Notarzt angerufen, da sie einen Schrei hörte. Ich fragte den Arzt, ob die Notärzte, die mich abholten, das ganze Blut und das kleine Mädchen gesehen haben. Der Arzt antwortete daraufhin, dass sie nichts gesehen haben... Ein paar Tage später wurde ich entlassen und kehrte heim. Alles schien normal zu sein.. das glaubte ich zumindest. In der nächsten Nacht tauchte das kleine Mädchen vor meinem Bett auf, setzte sich auf meine Bettseite und sah bedrückt aus... als ich sie fragen wollte, schaute sie mich an.. sie weinte wieder Blut und fing an zu lächeln. Bevor sie sich auflöste, flüsterte sie: „''Thank you!''“ und verschwand. Ich war verwirrt... warum Danke und für was? Dies klärte sich nie, doch egal wo ich war, ich fühlte immer ihre Anwesenheit, doch erscheinen tat sie nie... Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Objekte